


A Day Like Any Other

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: On a day like any other, Merlin waits.(Takes place post-canon.)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Kudos: 3





	A Day Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was written about a month ago, and I kinda forgot that it existed until I went to write again and saw it sitting in the wrong folder. This was actually the first drabble I wrote when I went on my angtsy drabble spree, and the fun I had while writing it is what spurred me on to write all the others. It's simple, but I think it's powerful, and I might even be content with it.

Today had been a day like any other. Birds chirped in the trees, animals rustled in the brush, and a gentle breeze caused ripples to form on the surface of an otherwise placid lake. A lone man stood on its shores, watching the waters as if he was expecting something to happen. The sun traveled slowly across the sky, creeping up from the east, reaching its zenith high above, and carrying on towards the west. As the sky darkened and night began, the man remained, waiting for something that would never come.

Today had been a day like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
